


nothing is ever ideal

by raiaalily



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Implied Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiaalily/pseuds/raiaalily
Summary: [ “It was just you and me back then.” ]
— rin.





	

.

“It was just you and me back then.”

The sky was lovely that morning, Rin mused, clear and endless and perfect. She had to remind herself to resent its beauty because it was the same colour as someone else’s eyes.

_His_ eyes.

“Just you and me against the world, and no one else.”

Bitter resignation broke through her voice the same time her tears did, but she closed her eyes and mustered up a watery smile instead – it was just the sun, after all, the sun was shining so bright, too bright.

As if trying to console her, the wind began to pick up, playing with the ends of her hair and billowing the skirts of her pretty bridesmaid dress.

It felt nice, of course, but Rin couldn’t help thinking it would probably feel nicer if the breeze could just whisk her off into the clouds, never to be seen again.

In the distance, the church bells chimed –

In her heart, she knew they were signalling the end.

.


End file.
